The Quadruplets of Isis
by akizarulez
Summary: This is a story about Isis having Quads with a human and she hides them from her whole family. The Gods.  When her son finds out what do you think will happen to this happy mother of four?
1. Chapter 1

Isis, Egyptian Goddess of Wisdom watched as her quadruplet girls slept in the big crib.

They all looked so peaceful with their long straight black hair.

She remembered having a fling with a human and she ended up having four baby girls that looked the exact same except for the fact that their eyes were different colors.

The first one born had yellow eyes, the second one born had violet eyes, the third had blue eyes, and the last one had red eyes.

"What should I name you?" she asks herself as she looks down at the little ones.

She looks at the one that has yellow eyes.

"You remind me of Cleopatra." she says and then smiles. "That will be your name. Cleopatra."

She saw a smile come to the child's lips and knew that she had chosen the right name.

Then she looked at the one with violet eyes.

"You look like a person that would like to be called Alexandra." she says and the baby smiles. "Okay, Alexandra."

Then she looks at the baby with blue eyes.

"You look like a Sophia." she says and then the child smiles. "I guess you like this name Sophia."

Then she looks at the final baby that had red eyes.

"You look like someone that would have a temper. How would you like being called Carolina?" she says to the baby and the baby smiles in her sleep. "Beautiful, Carolina."

She looks at all of them and smiles. Tears come to her eyes.

"What am I going to tell Osiris or Horus?" she says to herself. Then she knew that she had to keep them hidden, but she was going to keep them.

She picked up Cleopatra and then kissed her on the forehead.

Cleopatra woke up and started giggling.

Isis had tears come to her eyes as she thought that she had made the right decision…

But she might never see them again for years after a incident that will happen in the future…

So Isis hummed a lullaby to her daughters and thought of what will happen when they grow up and she smiled at the thought of them becoming Goddesses. Maybe…just maybe they will have a great future ahead of them.

X

**I do not own Isis. This is a Kane Chronicles idea that I came up with a long time ago and I haven't wrote in a long time.**

**So the Quads all belong to me.**

**Carolina:*twitching* I hate all this lovey-dovey stuff.**

**Alexandra:*trying not to laugh* You really do have a temper.**

**Cleopatra:*rolls eyes* It's so obvious.**

**Sophia:*smiles* YEP! So comment and give her some ideas so she can write a lot more.**

**Me: If you want I can make boys for these girls but I would need some names and descriptions.(They are going to be 12 in the next chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later…

Isis walked through the house she had bought and then disguised herself as a normal women named Iris Melona who was a single mother with four baby girls 12 years ago.

It was pretty big considering she had four kids. Five if you count Horus.

He hadn't found out about the girls for 12 years. But he always wondered where Isis went when she wasn't around.

So Isis went into one of her daughters rooms and found Cleopatra snoring away in her blue and gray room. Her room looked like the night sky with gray stars and comets. Her daughter, Cleopatra, had a blue-gray comforter for her twin bed and her room was always messy.

Isis chuckled under her breathe at her daughters room.

Then she closed the door quietly and went into her next daughters room. It was Alexandra's. Her room was red and white like a sunrise with only two colors and her comforter was like a orange-red that covered her sleeping daughter. Alexandra had the tendency to kick all of her covers off and sleep all night without any covers. Just like today, so Isis covered her back up and walked out of her room just as quietly.

She did the same thing she did for her other daughters rooms. Sophia's room was next. It was lime green and pink everywhere. It made you blink a few times before you could see straight. Her walls were covered in pink flowers on a lime green forest is what her daughter always told her. She had a light pink comforter that she always had and a lime green pillow she always held as she slept. Isis smiled at her daughter's sleeping form and left her room to let her sleep a little longer.

She finally went into Carolina's room which was basically orange and black. It was dark, but then it had this little bit of brightness that made it seem like bursts of light on her walls. She slept under a black comforter and she always had a tendency to talk in her sleep as well, but right now she was quiet and sleeping with a smile on her face.

Isis left her last daughter's room and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

As soon as she started to cook her pancakes all four of the girls ran into the room at full speed and sat in chairs at the table.

"Are we having blueberry pancakes for breakfast mother?" asked Cleopatra happily.

"Yes Cleo. We are having blueberry pancakes." says Isis smiling at all her daughters.

They all cheered with joy and smiled happily at their mother.

So Isis gave all of the girls a plate full of blueberry pancakes and they squealed with joy.

"So how has your spell casting gone?" Isis asks her daughters smiling at all of them.

"Great!" says Alexandra smiling.

"I have been doing great with fire. I might have caught something on fire a week ago." says Carolina in embarrassment.

Isis sees all of girls crack up at the memory.

"What did you catch on fire?" asks Isis curiously.

"Um…. The floors of the training room…" she says quietly, but Isis still caught it. Then she started to crack up with her daughters.

"I put out the fire!" says Sophia smiling.

"I'm glad because that fire would have burnt down the whole house if Soph had not put it out!" said Cleopatra smiling.

"Yep! You are correct, Cleo!" says Carolina.

"Good. You four are the greatest daughters a women could have." says Isis smiling at all of her daughters as they finish their pancakes.

"Thanks for breakfast Mom!" says all four girls in unison running to their rooms to get ready.

"Welcome!" Isis yells after them.

X

Alex's P.O.V

I get ready in my favorite white tee that says "Save Earth." in red letters. I also wear my favorite red skinny jeans and white knee high converse that say "Alex" in red letters. I wear my hair in a braid over my shoulder today and I grab my staff and wand for practice today. I almost forgot to put on my necklace with the knot of Isis, but I put it on right before I leave my room. I wear the necklace because our mother is the Egyptian Goddess Isis.

So the next thing I do is run out of my room and run into my sister Cleo and we both fall flat on our butts.

"Ow!" I say rubbing my butt in pain.

"Ow!" says Cleo in pain as well.

"What happened?" asks our mother as she runs down the hall to help us stand back up.

"We ran into each other on our way to the training room." says Cleo smiling at our mother's worried face.

"You two could have hurt each other!" says their mother as she hugs them against her in worry.

"We're okay." I mumble under my breath, but I knew she heard it because she raised a perfect black eyebrow at me and I just smiled innocently.

"Well we got to go to training before Soph and Carrie start wondering why we are late!" says Cleo grabbing me and dragging me behind her the rest of the way to the training area.

X

So when we get there Carrie is tapping her foot impatiently and both Cleo and I start sweat dropping.

"Why are you late?" she asks impatiently.

"We ran into each other and Mom was worried about us so she checked us." says Cleo.

Carrie just smiles at the mention of their mother being worried about her sisters.

"Okay! Let's practice today!" she says smiling and her staff elongates and it is red wood that has a lions head on it. It is also covered in hieroglyphics and she pulls out her ivory wand.

Soph's staff elongates into a white staff with hieroglyphics and a lioness's head on it and she pulls out her ivory wand.

Cleo's staff elongates into a light brown staff with an eagle's head on it with hieroglyphics and she pulls out her ivory wand.

Then finally my staff elongates into a dark brown staff with a hawk's head on it with hieroglyphics and I pull out my ivory wand.

"I have an idea!" says Soph jumping up and down excitedly her long black hair bouncing with her.

"What?" asks Cleo looking at her with curiosity.

"We could duel each other!" says Soph smiling.

"I like that idea!" I say smiling.

"Me too!" says Cleo.

"Me three!" says Carrie smiling.

So we start duels in circles. Me against Carrie and Cleo against Soph.

I made the earth come to life and it then attacked Carrie who sent a fireball at it to keep it from hitting her.

I saw Cleo send a tornado at Soph and I could see she was having a hard time thinking of what to do. Soph then made water wrap around the tornado and made it freeze it in place then she made it shatter and send the shards at Cleo.

Then I sent more earth at Carrie who used a bigger fireball to destroy them and then it flew at me. I blocked it with a wall of earth.

That's when chaos broke loose and our lives changed forever…

X

**I do not own the Kane Chronicles. **

**The Quads belong to me.**

**Cleo: Du…Du…..DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Carrie:*cracking up* Very epic noise sis!**

**Soph:*eyes widen* What's going to happen?**

**Alex:*face palms* YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Soph:*eyes widen* Oh ya!**

**Cleo/Carrie/Alex:*face palm***

**Me:*chuckling* We'll continue this later…**


End file.
